clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest
The Forest is an area on Club Penguin Island, accessible from the Plaza, the Cove, the Mine Shack, the Hidden Lake, the EPF Spy Phone, and the Map. It opened on May 18, 2007 when there was the "Find the Map" scavenger hunt. The path to the left leads to the Plaza. The path to the right leads to the Cove. The path to upper-right leads to the Mine Shack. The hole under thr rock leads to the Hidden Lake. At the Festival of Flight 09, it was the location to find the members only Hot Air Balloon trip to the Tallest Mountain in Club Penguin. Trivia *The Forest was first seen just before the opening of the Cove, because it was what would lead penguins to the cove eventually. It was found by finding a map and following its instructions. *Although mostly empty, the Forest is always packed during events when it's decorated. *The Yellow Puffle was spotted in this area and other places in Club Penguin in 2007 Halloween Party. It was thought by many to be the Golden Puffle. *Many penguins use this as an alternate to the Dock, when it is full or over-populated, by recording or doing similar things that people do in the Dock. *During the new color vote, the voting was in the Forest. *It is very loved by penguins to hang out in because of its space, like the Dock. *Lots of penguins pretend to be animals here. Most commonly wolves. Sometimes Pokemon. They also play the book and movie, Twilight. *During the Christmas Party 2008 and 2009, snowballs were ornaments when thrown. *Some penguins dress as the Tree and sit facing up to make others think they're 3-D trees. *The trees in the center may be fake because somtimes they disappear. *There are rumours that the Hidden Lake is underneath the Forest. This is proven TRUE by the Island Adventure Party 2010. *Sometimes Mwa Mwas pretend to get lost there. Some pretend to "camp" there. *Some pretend to be bees, wolves, etc. *The Forest was featured on the What's New Blog as an April fools party sneek peak. *A path to the Mine Shack was added during the Earth Day party. *A path to the Hidden Lake was added during the Island Adventure Party 2010, making the Forest the area with most exits (not counting shop entrances) *You can access the Plaza, Cove, Mine Shack and Hidden Lake from here. You could also access the Leprechaun House and Tree Forts during certain Parties. Pins *Ice Cream Cone Pin *Snow Shovel Pin *Chocolate Bunny Pin *Christmas Bell Pin Parties *There was an ice cream hut at the Forest during the 2007 Summer Party. *The forest was called the Spooky Forest during Halloween 2007, 2008 and 2009, where penguins can hide inside the trees. *During the 2007 Halloween Party, a Yellow Puffle was spotted hiding in the Forest. *During the 2008 Winter Fiesta, there was a Churro/Ice Cream Hut stall, which gave away the Ice Cream Apron. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the whole Forest was upside down. *During the Medieval Party 2008, a new room called the Treehouse Fort was temporarily added. *During the 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party, the parade ended in the Forest. *During the Music Jam, there is a wild west themed band stage in the Forest. *During the 2008 Fall Fair, the Forest had a cowboy bull rider simulation and players could spend tickets at the prize both and earn tickets playing Puffle Shuffle. *During the Winter Fiesta of 2009, the Forest was made to look like a beach at sunset. *During the the Puffle Party 2009, there was a huge ball pit instead of trees in the middle, and if you threw a snowball, you would instead throw a ball that disappeared when it hit the ground. *It will proboly look the same for the Puffle Party 2010. *During the St Patrick's Day Party 2009, there was a Leprechaun House and a tree stump with a window. The lights in the stump turned on if you clicked on it. *There where two waterfalls and access to the tree house during the Adventure Party 2009 *At the Pre-Music Jam there were a few crates holding some cacti and cowboy hats. *During the Music Jam 2009 the theme was Country and Western. *During the Festival of Flight 2009, there was a hot air balloon ride at the Forest. *During the Fall Fair 2009, there was a prize booth, Puffle Shuffle and an entrance to the Great Puffle Circus. *During the Holiday Party 2009,there a giant christmas tree and gifts. *During the Puffle Party 2010, there was a ball pit, just like the Puffle Party 2009. *During the April Fools Party 2010, the forest was turned upside down. However, in the April Fools Day 2009 the Forest was not. *During the Earth Day Party 2010, The Mine Shack had a new path to the Forest making it more convenient to get to the Mine Shack. Gallery of the Forest Image:Forest.PNG|The Forest before the construction of the Cove. Image:Cheesy Sign.png|The sign that pointed the way toward the Cove during the Member party. Image:Music Jam.png|The Forest during the 2008 Music Jam. Image:Fallfairforest.png|The Forest during the Fall Fair. Image:Forestfiesta.png|The Forest during the Winter Fiesta 09. Image:Forest_Puffle_Party_2009.png|The Forest during the Puffle Party 2009. When a snowball was thrown it turned into a ball pit ball. Image:ForestPaddyday.png|The Forest During St. Patrick's Day Image:Forest af09.png|The Forest during the April Fools Party 2009. ForestEarthDay2010.jpg|The Forest with path to Mine Shack See also *Cove *Plaza Links * The Forest Category:Places Category:Club Penguin